Growing up
by Robowolfkid
Summary: Ironhide and Ratchet growing up together, and how they get together and join the Autobots! also theres slight Kup x Wheeljack I dont own transformers. Warning: Eventually there will be mild swearing, fluff/kissing, mild violence Reviews plesae, they make me happy!
1. The Beginning

Ironhide and Ratchet

Chapter 1

Ratchet stood in front of the door to The School for Second Stage Sparklings. He didn't want to go in.

"Come on Ratchet, it's not that bad, besides Ironhide, and Kup will be there." Said Ratchet's Creator.

"I barely talk to Kup and Ironhide…" He really didn't know.

"Oh come on." He showed him to his class and talked to his teacher. Ratchet looked around the class. He saw Kup and Ironhide in the back. He saw Kup nudge Ironhide and point to Ratchet. They both stuck the hand up in a motionless wave. Ratchet smiled and did the same.

"Ok Ratch, go a head oh wait, Try not to talk about parents to Ironhide, please?"

"Ok why what happened?"

"Well lets just say it's a touchy area, we'll talk about it later." He said, "have a good day, I love you, Carrier will pick you up."

"Ok, love you too." He started to walk over to Ironhide and Kup.

Sorry that this is short, it's my first one. =P So right now their just sparklings kinda like the age of 6.


	2. Offering

Chapter 2

"Hey Ironhide," Kup nudged him to get his attention. "Look whos here." He then pointed to Ratchet standing by his Creator. Ironhide was silent but grinned al the same and gave Ratchet a motionless wave as Kup did. Ironhide saw worry flick across Ratchets face,

'What are they talking about?'

Then Ratchet came over to them and greeted them both with a friendly smile.

"Hey guys,"

"Hey there Ratch." Said Kup.

"Hey," Ironhide said half-heartily

'I wonder what happened to Ironhide over the summer?' thought Ratchet.

"So how was your sum-" Kup quickly covered Ratchets mouth as Ironhide had his back turned. Kup made a 'shushing' gesture and pointed to the far corner.

"We gotta avoid talking about the summer n creators ok?"

"Why?"

"Well, his creators split up this summer,"

"Primus that's terrible!" Ratchet truly did feel bad, but he couldn't help but feel that he was left in the dark about this.

His and Ironhide's Creators have been friends since they where in Youngling School. Which is how Ironhide and Ratchet are friends. They pretty much have known each other since they where born. And they meet Kup in Sparkling Care, 'So come every one knew before me?' he thought. This was the only summer where they didn't see each other.

"Yeah, so try not to talk about it."

Ratchet just nodded his head.

"Ok class sit down at your seats, you may sit where ever you want." Said the teacher, DawnBreaker.

When it was finally lunch Ironhide didn't bring enorgon, and Kup only had enough for one Youngling. So Ratchet gave a few enorgon goodies to both.

"Ratch, ya don't gotta do that." Said Ironhide.

"Oh shut up and eat, Hide." Said Ratchet. Kup smiled and thanked him, Ironhide still frowned but thanked Ratchet too.

When it was recess Ironhide still didn't talk much and tried to force a smile. Ratchet wanted to pull Ironhide to the side and get him to talk, but he knew that it was to soon for that and that Ironhide would have to go at his own pace to talk.

It was finally time to go and Ratchet saw his Carrier waiting for him, he knew that he could talk to her about this. He ran up to her and hugged her leg catching her off balance.

"You miss me that much?" she smiled sweetly.

"It's about Ironhide, why didn't you tell me about his creators?"

His carrier sighed and bent down to be eye level.

"I'm sorry, sweet spark, I don't see Ironhide's creator, why don't we invite him to come with us?"

It was a tactic that she'd use when even she didn't know what the answer was.

"Ok," Ratchet walked to Ironhide and took his hand.

Ratchet's Carrier couldn't help but smile at the way Ratchet took Ironhide's hand and how Ironhide actually truly smiled since before summer. Ratchet smile widened when Ironhide said yes and lead him back to his carrier.

"Thanks for inviting me."

"Oh it's no problem, were always happy to have you, Ironhide." She quickly sent a message to her bonded saying that Ironhide was coming over and to tell his Creator.

* * *

Ok I obviously dont know how to post another chapter with the one before... anyway you can see poor Ironhide in pain, sorry and I know what he's going through..


	3. Talking

Chapter 3

Ratchet and Ironhide were up stairs in Ratchet's room. Both snacking on some enorgon goodies. Even as they talked Ratchet could hear the hidden pain in Ironhide's voice when they talked about Creators. Then he couldn't stand it, he finally broke and had to ask,

"Ironhide, can we talk?"

"Were talking right now."

"No, I mean about you…and your creators."

It fell silent, maybe he shouldn't have said anything.

"Ironhide I'm sorry, I didn't mean-"

"No it's fine, I actually wanted to talk to you about it."

"Why me?"

"Well, we've known each other since day one, n well ya know."

Ratchet knew what he meant, their best friends, even though they don't say it out loud. Ratchet scooted down from his bed and sat next to Ironhide with his knees pulled into his chest.

"I have one question though."

"Um?"

"Why was I the last to know?"

"Well, I wanted to tell ya in person but I guess Kup told ya?"

"Heh yeah, anyway go ahead and say what you want, I wont tell any one."

"I know, well," he sighed and said "Where do I even start?"

"Where ever you want, we have a few cycles."

Ironhide sadly smiled and began at the beginning of the summer.

When Ironhide was finally done Ratchet had coolant tears down his cheeks, it wasn't that Ironhide's Creators hurt or argued it was just because Ironhide didn't cry and Ratchet felt his pain for him.

"Ah! Ratch, why ya cryin?" He panicked.

"Ironhide how could you not cry through this?"

"I donno, I mean I am sad but I just cant cry." He looked off to the side. Ratchet sniffed and reached up to wipe away a tear, but Ironhide already wiped it away and said,

"Ratch, ya do know I hate to ya cry?"

Before either could say anything Ratchet's Carries yelled,

"Ironhide! Ratchet! Time to refuel!"

Ratchet finished wiping his face as Ironhide stood up and offered him a hand up. They raced down stairs where they almost collided with Ratchet's Carrier.

"Whoa, whoa carful you two, go ahead and take a seat, Ratchet your creator has to stay late, but he'll be here for dinner."

"Ok." They both ran to the table and sat across from each other.

Ratchet's Creator came about 14 clicks later.

They sat at the table and talked, and Ratchet noticed that Ironhide was truly smiling more.

The next day~

"Hey, Ratch?" said Kup.

"Yeah?"

"What happened to Ironhide? He aint fake smilin as much."

"Yeah,"

"What do ya do?" Kup turn his head away from Ironhide to Ratchet who grinned and shrugged.


	4. Enorgon Goodies

Chapter 4

It had been a few years since then and even though Ironhide still refuses to openly talk about his creators he found the shooting was a great release of frustration or just about anything ales. And because of that Ratchet was the one who patched him up, sometimes he got shots in the most odd places.

Even though he dose not spar against anyone when shooting, sometimes a bullet will rickashay and hit him back.

Because Ratchet already had the talent to heal, you can thank his Creator for that, he dug deeper into the medical field.

And there was work about a war spreading from the Badlands into Blaster City and now spread all the way over to Iacon. Ironhide's Carrier moved off into the outskirts of Iacon. Ironhide, Kup and Ratchet go to visit her on the weekends and after 'school'.

She was standing by the window, Ironhide knew that she was zoomed into Kalis. She sighed as the faint whirl sound saying that she had her optics to normal.

"Ironhide, sweet spark, your Creator will get worried you should head home." She said with worry laced though her soft voice.

Ironhide looked up from his enorgon cookie and nodded. Standing up he finished it off and said, "C'mon, guys."

"Ok, thank you for having us, " Ratchet said standing up as well.

"Yeah, thank you." Said Kup.

"Night Carrier." Said Ironhide hugging her.

"Good night, sweet spark," she bent down and whispered into his audio, "I love you."

"Love ya to."

'She's so cool not saying loudly and smothering me.' He thought.

As they left the house Kup said that they where close to his uncle's house and was just going to spend the night there, so he ran off and said good bye.

Now Ironhide and Ratchet where walking and talking about where's they'd go to 'high school' next year. it was still technically 'winter' so they had a while to go.

"Well, I don't know where." Said Ratchet.

"Yeah same here cause I gotta decide if I'm staying with my Carrier or Creator." He voice dropped. He has been mainly living with his Creator and was really sad not to be able to see his Carrier as much.

"Ironhide I swear you wait until were alone until you show your true feelings."

"Yeah, and?"

"And that's not healthy."

Shrugging he said, "You're the doc."

They got to Ratchet's house and by then everyone was rushing around to get inside because of the new city curfew.

"Ironhide, why don't you just stay with us the night? It's already late and I personally think that your Creator would rather have you safe then wandering in the streets at this cycle." Said Ratchet's Carrier.

"Well, ok but we should tell him."

"Of course."

* * *

Ok it took me awhile to upload this because like an idiot I thought I already uploaded it. anyway you'll see Ironhide's true colors in the next. ;)


	5. Anger, Annoyance, Defeat, Acceptance

Chapter 5

Ironhide's Creator agreed with Ratchet's Carrier and had him stay the night at Ratchet's. It was now morning and they where waiting for breakfast in the garden.

But he couldn't shake Ratchet's glares of concern.

He knew that pretty much everyone was worried and wanted him to open up and tell him what's going on. But he couldn't bring him self to do it.

Annoyance.

His Creators even wanted him to go to a 'shrink'. He kept saying that he was fine and shooting was the best for him. But Ratchet, as always, saw right threw it.

'Stop it, stop it, stop it, stop it stop it,'

Anger and annoyance.

He sighed and finally admitted defeat. "What?" he looked over to Ratchet.

"Talk Ironhide, what wrong?"

"Nothing!" he threw his hands up.

"That's not true."

Ironhide got up and started to clench and unclench his fists 3 times not really sure what to do. He was mad he knew that much, but he didn't know why. He was mad about a lot of things some he didn't know why. About his creators, about Ratchet, and at himself.

He knew why he was angry at his creators, they didn't even give Ironhide a good answer!

He kinda knew why he mad at himself but he also was entirely sure too. Maybe because he didn't do anything to stop all this or that he can't let himself express himself except threw anger.

He didn't even know why he was mad at Ratchet, maybe from being right about him, or how he wont let sleeping dogs lie.

But he knew that'd he'd never hurt his friends, especially Ratchet.

Which of course that all let to confusion and then more anger because he was so confused!

And somewhere in there he was really sad.

With all these emotions brewing up a storm in a bottle just ready to break out he stifled a scream and then punched the nearest tree, causing a dent.

Ratchet sat, he almost expected this. Silently sighing he got up to go to Ironhide. He rested a gentle hand on his shoulder.

Ironhide took a deep breath and then turned to Ratchet.

Ratchet finally saw how much hurt and confusion actually was there, the anger still flowing around like a mist.

Ratchet pulled Ironhide into a hug, he didn't really expect Ironhide to hug back but more rather recoil. But Ironhide didn't, he welcomed it wanting to hug Ratchet back but he couldn't bring himself to do it.

When Ratchet pulled away Ironhide's torso moved to fallow. Ratchet looked at Ironhide, still hurt and confused but the anger was finally gone. Ironhide's head was low from all the stress he was carry. Ratchet sat back down and waited for Ironhide to do the same before he leaned on Ironhide's shoulder for both of their sake's and for Ironhide's comfort, they just sat, not saying anything.

Acceptance.

* * *

Ok finally! I wanna thank IBrokeThe4thWall for helping me this this, so thank you! =) So you can see how crazy it feels for poor Ironhide, not to mention the war coming up... '~'


	6. Runaway on your Sparkday

Chapter 6

"Ironhide, it's time to get up!" called his Carrier. He spent the night at her house so he Creator and his 'friend' could decorate for his sparkday party. He slowly opened his optics groggily. He was spread out on his bed with his sheets tossed to the side half on the floor. Groaning he sat up for about 15 seconds and then fell forward on the bed.

"Ironhide?" his Carrier was standing in the door way, she smiled and walked over to him.

"Ironhide, get up. If get up you can have your present."

He rolled his head to look at her and saw she had something in her hands behind her back. He got up and tried to peek behind.

"No, you have to eat first." She pointed down stairs. He trudged down stairs and to the table. Eyes half closed he ate his food then his present was set in front of him. He looked across the table to his Carrier. She smiled sweetly and nodded.

Setting his food to the side he brought his gift closer and ripped the paper off. Under it was a new gun. His optics wide he looked up to see her smiling fully.

"Thank you Carrier, how'd you know that this was the one I wanted?"

"A Carrier knows." She shrugged. She got up and hugged him.

"Happy sparkday, Ironhide. I love you."

"Thanks Carrier, Love ya too."

She walked over to the counter and said,

"Ironhide I'm sorry, but I have to work today so I wont be there for the party. Plus it' s a… bit award between me and your Creator." She added.

"I know, it's ok." He looked down at his gift and rubbed his thumb back and forth on the surface if it.

Ironhide's Carrier has been working a lot because when Ironhide's Creators where together they would both work equally so they split the money and so they could spend time with each other and Ironhide. But because they slit up his Carrier has had to work a lot more but, his Creator doesn't have to because his job pays a lot.

"How was Ratchet's party? What did he turn?"

"13, his a year younger."

"Oh yeah, and your , it's time to go over your Creators."

"Ok."

/To Ratchet and Kup/

"So what do ya think the party gonna be like?" asked Kup.

He and Ratchet where walking down the street to Ironhide's.

"Don't know."

"Well if his Carrier comes, don't ya think it's gonna be awkward ?"

"No, his Carrier it's coming, she has to work."

"Um, how do you know that?"

"I talked to him yesterday."

"Um…" Kup made a sound of acknowledgment.

They finally made it to Ironhide's, so far it was just his Creator and his 'Friend', RunningFire. Inside they seemed distracted and…worried.

"Um, excuse me?" Ratchet said to Ironhide's Creator.

"Oh, Ratchet, Kup. It's good to see you two." He said, still distracted.

"What's goin on?"

"and where's Ironhide?" asked Kup.

"Well, Ironhide was supposed to be here an hour ago but,"

"He's not." Said Kup.

"Yes and were worried that he might have ran away or,"

"We can help." Said Ratchet.

"We can?" said Kup.

"Oh thank you two,"

"Alright, do ya have any ideas where he might be?" asked Kup.

"No, his Carrier said that last she saw him he was heading down the street to here."

"The play ground and garden is close, we'll start there."

"Ok thank you two so much."

Ratchet and Kup raced out and decided that Ratchet would check the play ground and Kup went to the garden. It didn't take long for Ratchet to find Ironhide sitting on top of the slides flat cover looking at the near by pool. Ratchet slowly climbed up, and sat firmly next to Ironhide close enough that their shoulders where touching.

Ironhide did need to look over to see who it was.

"What are you doin up here?" he asked.

"Every one is worried about you." Ironhide didn't respond.

"Come on it's your birthday, why are you upset?"

I'll give you two reasons, one my Carrier is always working and I hardly get to see her and two, my Creator invited RunningFire and insisted that their just 'friends' when I know that their dating!"

"So your upset at your Creator because he is lying to you about him and RunningFire?"

Ironhide still didn't respond.

"Ironhide, none of us know what your going through and the only way we can help you is if you talk to us,"

"…why are you up here, I thought you where afraid of heights."

"Eheheh yeah I am." Ratchet looked down and scooted closer to Ironhide, now their whole side was toughing.

Ironhide smiled at his friends actual concern for him so much that he'd actually get passed his fear of heights just to check on him. He wrapped his arm around Ratchet to comfort him.

"Thanks." Ratchet said, and leaned into Ironhide more.

"Hey, Ratch! Ya find- Oh." Kup was at the entrance of the park and saw Ironhide and Ratchet up their.

"Kup! Did you-"

"Shush!" Kup said to Ironhide's Creator as he ran to Kup. Ironhide's creator gave him a confused look and Kup pointed to where Ratchet and Ironhide where sitting.

"Oh."

Eventfully They went to Ironhide's House and the party began, and Ironhide's Carrier made it before it ended.

* * *

So close! and yet so far...

I dont know why Ratchet is afraid of heights, this is the last time Ironhide dose something like this. and I'd like to thank ALL OUT TOMBOY for helping me with this chapter, so thanks.


	7. I'm sorry, Sweet Spark

Chapter 7

As a few months passed the War was coming closer and closer. Most chose to ignore it, but few where worried about it coming. Ratchet and his Creators included. Everyday the hospital where his Creators worked at would get more Autobots and civilians.

"I donno if the war is coming or not but I'm prepared fer it." Said Ironhide one day.

"Well you and Kup are," said Ratchet, quietly.

"Hey don't worry Ratch, we'll protect ya, right Kup?"

"Yup,"

'mostly Ironhide though.' Kup thought grinning and silently chuckling to himself.

Kup had figured out that they like each other before they did, and seeing on top of the slide cover together on Ironhide's birthday helped with his theory. And honestly he thought that they would be good together.

A few days later they where just done eating lunch and their teacher called for their attention.

"Kids, um I don't know who to say this without alarming you, but um…"

"**Children the Deceptions are attacking!" **camea voiceover the teacher in the announcer stereo.

And of course they started to panic and scream. Ironhide quickly got up and walked to the window. Leaving Kup and Ratchet sitting there, wondering what was going threw his processor.

"Come on." He said to them, and started to climb the window. Kup slowly got up and jumped out the window. Ratchet hesitated and looked down. They where on the second floor, though it was lower to the ground then most buildings Ratchet was still scared.

"Ratchet come on, I'll catch ya." Said Ironhide holding his arms out.

Ratchet looked back at the chaos in the room and then looked back down to Ironhide. Taking a deep breath he crouched on the window seal and squeezed his optic's shut and leaned out the tiniest bit. He felt a sudden thump and something wrap around his lower torso. He slowly opened his eyes to see Ironhide under him on the ground. Both of their faces flushed, but they didn't noticed.

"See? Told ya I'd catch ya."

The three of them quickly ran to Ironhide's house, since it was the closest. Inside Ironhide found some of his guns and cannons. He gave one to Kup and held one to Ratchet. Ratchet stared at it and said, "I don't want to kill some one."

"Well we don't want someone killing you." Said Kup.

"Ratch, just take it, for yer own good. Look ya don't even have ta kill them, ok?"

Ratchet darted his eyes away from the gun angrily but took it.

"alright so where we goin?" asked Kup.

"I think we should go to my Creators hospital." said Ratchet.

"Sounds good, Kup?"

"Alright." Kup nodded his head. They made their way to the hospital.

They city was in full panic. They only ay they made it threw was sneaking threw the ally ways of building that where burning, being shot at or have collapsed. A few times they saw a deception on the ground. As much as Ironhide wanted to join in on the fight, he was set on getting his friends to safety, besides he may be able to fight off a few when they get to the hospital.

They finally got the hospital when Ratchet went threw the doors the first one to greet him was a nurse who frequently talked to him.

"Ratchet! Thank Primus your alright!" she quickly bent down and tightly hugged him.

"Why? What going on Clearpool?"

"Your Creators got a call from the school saying you Ironhide and Kup weren't with them. They where so worried they went off to go find you. But honestly I wish they didn't. The whole hospital is in dismay and we need our best doctors."

"Where are they?"

"Last they said they where near your school."

Ironhide, Kup and Ratchet quickly took off back to where they started. They quickly found Ratchets Creators in they stairway of the first floor.

"Carrier! Creator!" Ratchet yelled to them, amazingly still running.

"Ratchet!" they unionized, looked down and rushed to pick their 'son' up in a fierce two 'bot' bear hug.

Ironhide quickly darted his eyes away, jealousy.

Kup patted him on the shoulder and gave him a sad, knowing and comforting smile.

Ironhide quickly forced a smile on when they put Ratchet down. He focused on feeling for his Carrier and Creator. They where worried and in distraught, but happy that Ironhide reassured they that he was with Kup, Ratchet and his Creators.

Then it happened, a huge deception came in.

"Get out of here!" ordered Ratchet's Creator and stood in the way of the flyer. His Carrier got in front of them and ushered them away to a class room. Kup, Ironhide and Ratchet crouched behind a teachers desk as his Carrier peeked threw window. There where a few shoots, a groan then nothing.

Ratchet felt a weird pain in his spark and clenched it hard.

"Ratchet you ok?" asked Ironhide.

Ratchet's Carrier stifled a scream and quickly crawled to the boys.

"Carrier? Whats happening?"

"Ratchet, sweet spark I'm sorry. You know your Creator loved you very much, with all his spark."

"Carrier, his not"

"I'm sorry Ratchet." She coolant tears streamed down her smooth cheeks She pulled him into a hug.

"N-now you have to listen. I love you Ratchet, with all my spark, you know that right?"

"Carrier, please." Ratchet too was now crying, he started to feel dizzy with pain.

"You have to go, Ironhide, Kup, Please protect him"

"Yes ma'am." Said Ironhide.

"Go out threw the window. I'm sorry Ratchet but this is going to hurt." She said as the door started to pound.

"We really do love you."

"Carrier do- I love you too." Kup punched the window in as Ironhide quickly grabbed Ratchet by the waist and jumped out.

Again Ratchet felt the pain in his chest and started to black out. The last thing he saw was Ironhide's worried face hovering over him saying "Ratchet! Stay awake!"

It's done! I know, it looks like I like to torture the charters, but every thing will be fine by the end. I'm sorry Ratchet! I almost cried when I wrote this!

**So, Reviews please? **


	8. Wait, I'm in love? Crap

Chapter 8

It had been a few days since Ratchet passed out. Kup and Ironhide found thick shrubbery to cover them and escape if needed. It was mostly bushes, but some ferns covered the ground and trees shielded them from the sky. Ironhide and Kup took turns watching out and going around scouting for 'food' and 'water'. While the other watched over Ratchet.

On the second day there Ratchet's optics slowly flickered. It focused in on the trees above him.

"Hey, you awake?" came a familiar gruff voice. Ratchet slowly turned his head and saw Kup sitting there.

"Don't push yer self,"

"Wh-where's 'Hide?" he managed to mumble.

"Getting somethin to eat, it might be awhile so you can go back to sleep." Kup said as he saw Ratchet's optics flicker trying to stay open. Before he could even finish his sentence Ratchet was asleep again, with his head still in his direction, which was starting to creep him out. He gingerly poked the top of his head then pushed it turning the other way.

An Hour later Ironhide came back with an arm full of stuff that was edible.

"How's Ratch?"

"Wok up for yo showd." Kup said with a mouth full.

Ironhide sighed and took a few 'food' to eat.

4 hours later it was now night and Ironhide was starting to nod off. Ratchet still asleep in front of him and Kup splayed out on a rock across from Ratchet. He heard a whimper and gasps. He scanned where it came from with hazy optics. Ratchet. He blinked the sleep out of his optics and crawled to Ratchet. He placed a hand on Ratchets shoulder shacking him awake. Ratchet gasped and his optics flew open.

"Ratch! It's ok, nottin's gonna hurt ya." Ironhide said squeezing Ratchet's shoulder a little to get his attention.

Ratchet looked up at Ironhide, coolant tears in his optics.

"Ironhide, ha-have you ever had a 100 pounds on your spark?"

"No, why? Is something wrong with your chest?" Ironhide unknowingly blushed.

"Ye-yeah, it feels like th-theres a huge weight on my spark, it-it really hurts Ironhide." The coolant tears streamed down passed his 'temples.'

"Ratch, ya know I hate ta see ya cry." Ironhide said wiping away the tears on the left side.

"But you have every reason to, Ratch." Ironhide sighed.

"Ironhide, will you help me sit up?"

Ironhide gently wrapped his arms around Ratchet and had Ratchet lean on him. Ratchet pulled his legs into his chest and rested his chin on his knees. Ironhide still had his arm warped around Ratchet.

So they sat there, Ratchet curled up in/on Ironhide as he cried and Ironhide protectively wrapped his arms around Ratchet. Kup had woken up and peeked out of the very corner of his optic. He had the tiniest of smiles on his lips. It was there because he was glad that Ironhide was comforting, but it was tiny because he felt bad for Ratchet. He knew what it was like to lose a loved one but to lose your Creators and in one night? Who knows how long until Ratchet will even start to heal.

Slowly morning rolled around and Ratchet was still in Ironhide's arms. Only they shifted so now Ironhide was leaning on a tree with his legs spread out and Ratchet curled up in 'Hides lap with his head resting on Ironhide's chest with 'Hides arms wrapped around him. Ironhide was the first to wake up, looked down at Ratchet his soft feasters where still wet. And that was when Ironhide's optics widened,

'I, I'm in love? With Ratchet?'

Then as if on que Ratchet stirred and looked up at 'Hide.

"Ironhide?" Ratchet said with the biggest pair of sad puppy eyes with coolant tears just in the corners of his optics.

Ironhide blushed and it burned his face.

'Crap.' He thought.

* * *

Yeah its a short chapter, Ironhide is the first one to relies his feelings, poor Ratchet. Reviews?


	9. Autobots?

Chapter 9

Kup, Ironhide and Ratchet have been in the same spot for about 2 ½ weeks, they honestly couldn't tell you what day or time it was, since it was all kinda meshing together. Though Ironhide can recall a few moments that stick out for him. Like right now Him, Kup and Ratchet where sitting by the fire. And Ratchet was slowly falling asleep ageist Ironhide as Ironhide slowly rubbed circles in his back, something he'd seen Ratchet's Carrier do when Ratchet was little and upset. He looked across the fire and saw Kup smiling his faceplates off.

"What?" asked Ironhide harshly but with a slight smirk on his face.

"Nottin, just you two are cute together." Even in the dim lighting you could see the blush on Ironhide's face.

"Sh-shut up." H looked down at Ratchet.

"Ya like Ratch, don't ya?" Kup asked more serious.

Ironhide slowly nodded his head.

"You two really would make a cute couple." Kup said stoking the fire.

"So how's Ratchet healing?"

"Well last he talked about it, he said that it felt like…. Ok have ya ever just sat in a pool of water?"

"Not really, why?"

"Well he says it feels like he just sitting in a pool and the water is putting so much presser on his chest."

"So it wasn't like when he felt 1000 lbs?"

"Yeah at lest he says it's more comfortable and he can move."

"True, so guess what I've heard around."

"What, and where did you hear this?"

"There's a few survivors out south, anyway there's this band of bots getting together and their tryin to recruit any one who's willing to join. Anyway they have medics and all that so maybe we can find them and maybe they'll help Ratch and we can fight the bastards who did this."

"Well, ya know I'm up for fighting but what about Ratch?"

"We can ask him when he wakes up."

"Ok, but what about our Creators, shouldn't we find them?"

"Yeah, the Auto-bots travel around following the Deceptcons and helping out. So their bound to come here. And before they do we can find our Creators."

"Sounds like a plan."

**Ok, its short I know, and there's probably not pools of water on Cybertron, but bear with me here. Have you ever actually just sat in a pool and felt that where is pressure on you chest? I did, anyway reviews help give me ides so thanks. **


	10. Traveling

Chapter 10

"No, I don't want to fight." Pouted Ratchet.

"Ratch ya gotta understand, they k-"

"They could use a young and brilliant Medic like you." Kup quickly over lapped Ironhide.

"Even if, I don't want to kill."

"Well, you don't have to! You could do what you do best, help other bots."

Ratchet looked down and thought for a moment. He did like to help others but, what if he couldn't? How would he deal with that? Ratchet's chest started to hurt again. Now that Ironhide knew that when Ratchet curls up over his chest or wraps his arms around it tight it means his thinking of his Creators. So Ratchet had gotten smart about when and where he can kneel over like that. But he chose not to right now.

"Don't you think you should see your creators first?"

"Yeah were going to. But we needed to know if you'd be up for walking a few miles."

"I, I can try."

"Well, don't push yerself. Ok?" Ironhide said.

Ratchet looked up at Ironhide and thankfully for him the shade was casted over him so they couldn't see Ratchet blush.

"We'll leave once were all fully charged and tanks full, ok?" Ironhide said.

"Sure."

"Ok."

After they ate Ironhide and Kup fell asleep. Ratchet was the only one up. He pulled his knees into his chest and thought, about his Creators, about the war, about if it's a good idea to join the Autobots. But mostly about Ironhide.

Why had he been noticing Ironhide… differently. He would see Ironhide do something as small as bring in a huge pile of stack 'wood' and admire the way his 'muscles' would bulk up. Or when Ironhide helped him his tank would feel like there was cyber butterflies flying around. Or when Ironhide would be concerned his spark would light as a feather and do a flip.

_No, I cant falling for my best friend… can I? _Ratchet looked over and saw Ironhide splayed out with one arm across his abdomen and the other over his optics. One leg resting out ward and the other propped up by a rock, as he drooled. Ratchet shook his head and smiled. _No, maybe not._

With that he slowly fell asleep.

"Alright, lets go." Kup said as he got most of the supplies.

"Ready Ratch?"

"Yeah." Ratchet stood up a little bit wobbly, but with Ironhide there he felt better, even if he refused to think that he was falling for his best friend.

And so they set off. Ironhide was in front leading them since he had the map, Ratchet was behind him and Kup was a little to the side/be hind of Ratchet.

Ratchet wasn't use to walking after being on his aft for a while, but it felt good to move again. After about a mile and a half of walking Ratchet was getting tired.

"Ratchet you ok?" asked Kup as he scouted close to rest his hand on Ratchet's shoulder.

"Ye-yeah, just a lil' tired is all."

"You wanna rest?"

"No, I'll be fine."

"Ok, but tell us if you need to rest." Kup said as he removed his hand.

Ironhide heard and slowed up a bit, thankfully Ratchet didn't notice other wise Ironhide would have gotten a speech about how he treats him like a youngling. About another half a mile Ratchet was really starting to slow down. Kup had Ratchet stop,

"Ironhide!" Kup called.

'Hide turned around and his optics widen when he saw Ratchet sitting down.

He quickly ran over and said, "Do you wanna rest?"

"No, I'm fin-"

"No your not." Kup said sternly. "'Hide, I'll take the lead you can carry Ratchet."

Ironhide's optics widened again and he blushed.

"Yeah ok." Ironhide said handing Kup the map.

"No, I said I'm fine!" Ratchet exclaimed. Ironhide bent down to pick Ratchet up bridal style.

"Listen Doc-bot, yer not fine and you know it. Ya took a pretty big hit to the spark and it's fine if ya cant walk for now, but ya need to take it easy for now." Ironhide scolded/lectured as they started to walk again

"But, but that means you have to carry more weight." Ratchet whispered, slightly blushing.

"So?"

"So! That means you carrying my weight and that means that I'm a bu-"

"Ratchet if ya say yer a burden I'm gonna drop you right here then sling ya over mah shoulder." Ironhide said sternly and no hints of joking, teasing or lying.

"Ratch you are not a burned, your our friend and that's, what, friends do."

"…..thank you." Ratchet whispered. Ironhide smiled and nodded.

Kup heard the whole thing and smiled.

* * *

**yay! finally got this one done. So right now their like... 15-16 years old. and yes, Kup is pushing them together.**

**Anyway I think at some point you will see Wheeljack come into the group, not sure when though. Reviews help give me ideas, so thanks!  
**


	11. Up in the sky!

**Dissclamer: dont own Transformers.**

**Warnings: swearing  
**

**chapter 11! yay!**

Chapter 11

After Ironhide's lecture to Ratchet it was quite. Even the tiniest noise sounded loud. After 4 more miles and 2 hours of painful silence, they made it to the camp of what was left of their city.

It was sad, really. Their city use to be thriving. But now they where sleeping in tents and it smelt like half of them haven't had a bath. A few miles west from the camp you could see the city, it was broken, they all where.

"Do ya think they'll be here?" Ironhide whispered to Kup as he shifted Ratchet in his arms.

"Donno, but we'll find out." Kup said as they started to walk down the hill.

"Ironhide!" yelled a familiar voice. RunningFire. She was purple with blue flames on her hands to wrist, feet to calves and around her eyes like a mask. Ironhide tightened his grip unknowingly on Ratchet. Ratchet quietly squeaked, but it was loud enough for Ironhide to hear. He looked down at Ratchet and quietly said "Sorry."

"Ironhide I'm so glad you're here!"

"Hi, RunningFire. Where's my Creator?"

"He went out to join the Autobots."

"that means you'll get to see him." Kup whispered.

"Oh, what happened to, um, Ratchet?"

"I don't want to talk about it." Ratchet mumbled and unknowingly squeezed closer to Ironhide.

"Oh, well I'll take him to the doctor."

"No." Ironhide growled threw a clenched jaw.

RunningFire's optics widened. "What?" she said sternly.

"What he means is that Ratchet cant be treated by medics." Kup explained.

"oh, ok, bye!" she said cheerily and left.

"I can see why you don't like her. She's scary." Said Kup.

"Yeah, lets go find my Carrier."

"Ironhide?"

"Yeah?"

"You can out me down now."

"Oh right."

They searched threw out the camps finally someone said they did see her and pointed to a femme with bandages around her left optic, left shoulder and right knee. She had her elbows resting on her knees with her head in her hands.

"Carrier!" Ironhide exclaimed and ran to her.

"Ironhide? Ironhide!" She looked up. Ironhide almost knocked her down from his hug/tackle.

"Ironhide, I'm so glad your ok." She started to cry as her petted the top of his head.

"Kup, Ratchet, come'er you two are family." She said and motioned for them to come join the hug. They went over as she managed to wrap her arms around all three.

After they sat down Ironhide explained that they where going to join the Autobots.

"Ironhide, you know how I feel about war and fighting."

"I know, but they probably wont even let us fight until were older."

"I know, but, I just worry. If you really wish to help then there is nothing I can do to stop you, but please for the love of Primus be careful."

"I will, sides, we got Ratchet, the best medic there is."

"heh I know, and you better write or something."

"I will."

"Good, now go before I change my mind."

"Alright Carrier, bye." Ironhide got up and hugged her tightly.

"Bye sweetspark, I love you." She started to cry.

"Love you too." Ironhide let a few coolant tears slip.

They went to find Kup's Creators. They explained the same thing. His Carrier started to cry as his Creator rubbed her on the back.

"Son, your doing a big thing here, be carful and you'll make us proud."

"I will, Creator."

"Bye Kup, we love you." His Carrier said and bent down to hug him.

"I love you too."

"Bye son love you." He patted him on the back.

"Love you too, Creator." He hugged him.

Finally they where off to find the Autobots. Someone had said they already where at the camp and left just that morning to the north. So it would probably would take all day to catch up to them. So they had a lot of walking to do. They soon found the tracks of them there where about 60 of them. So they just fallowed that.

"Wait, wait, wait. Look there's a different set of tracks over there." Kup said pointing to their right.

"So?"

"So, I wanna find out."

"Kup, if your always this curios something's gonna happen." Ratchet said.

"Hey something is better then noting sides, it might make a good story." He said fallowing the tracks. Ratchet and Ironhide shared a look before fallowing there curios friend.

Half way down the tracks there was a rumble.

"What was that?"

"Donno." Ironhide said.

"I think we should be more worried about whats in the sky." Ratchet pointed up.

Something was falling, fast.

"Oh shi-" Kup started then it landed on him. What ever it was it was smoking.

"Gah! Frick, Son of a bitch!" Kup yelled under the thing.

"Whoa! I gotta get that under control!" the bot exclaimed standing up.

"Who are you?" Ratchet asked.

"Oh hi! I'm Wheeljack! Nice to meet ya!" He had two glowing fins on the side of his head lighting up on every time he talked.

"Hi, I'm Ratchet, this is Ironhide, and that's,"

"What the hell?" Kup grumble, he still didn't see the bot that landed on him.

"Kup."

Kup got up and dusted him self off. He turned around to see Wheeljack and his features softened.

"Um,"

"Hi, sorry about landing on you."

"Erm, yeah no problem."

'Weren't thinkin that a minute ago.' Ironhide smirked.

"So Wheeljack did you cause the, ground to shack?" asked Ratchet.

"Hum oh yeah."

"ok, why?"

"I was trying this new explosive."

"Why?"

"Well I'm an engineer. Well trying to be that is. See I have a knack for blowing things up."

"Oh, well were going to find the Autobots, do you want to come?" Ratchet asked.

"The Autobots? Oh yeah I've seen them nice guys. Um sure, I mean if you don't mind me tagging along."

"No not at all."

"Yay!" cheered happily.

**And that's how Wheeljack was introduced! And poor Kup was love 'struck' **

**Anyway reviews help, thanks.**


	12. Autobot Camp

Chapter 12

"Wheeljack, where did you last see the Autobot?" asked Ratchet.

They all traveled side by side, Ironhide was on the left than Ratchet who was next to Wheeljack and he was a little bit behind Kup.

"Last time I saw them they said they'd be headin south, near Praxian."

"Ok, how far away are they?"

"Well, I'm guessing a few miles, they normally take breaks to refuel and at dusk they recharge."

"Ok, we can rest now, when it's dusk well catch up to them, sound good?" asked Ironhide.

"Alright."

As time went on Ratchet and Wheeljack talked more. Ironhide would have a friendly conversation. But Kup observed from a distance.

"Ratchet?"

"Yeah?"

"Did do something to Kup? He kinda keeps his distance from me."

"No, well over than landing on him. But that's just how Kup is, give him sometime. He'll come around."

~at the other end of the camp.~

"You like him~ you like him~" sang Ironhide.

"So? You like Ratchet."

"….Shut'd up." Ironhide pouted as he blushed.

"Besides, I mean I barely know Wheeljack."

"Yeah, but you would if you talked to him."

"I hate you."

"I know, But you don't."

They finally saw a dim light on the horizon, and it wasn't their sun. Ironhide looked backed at them with a huge smile and said, "Race ya!" and took off. Kup quickly jumped into a sprint as Wheeljack decided to jog and laugh like madly. Ratchet thought 'how childish', and yelled "No fair!" but smiled all the same.

By the time Ratchet arrived, they where on the border of the camp, just out of view. Kup and Ironhide where splayed out on the ground, their intakes working over time. And Wheeljack's fins flashed in amusement as he was not tired and was unknowingly mocking them as he jumped and ran around them to greet Ratchet.

"Well, do you two want to get up, and sprint to go see the leader of the Autobots?" Ratchet asked.

"You, Suck." Ironhide panted.

After Kup and Ironhide caught their 'breath', they got up and walked threw the camp. Full grown mechs and a few femmes. They where either sitting and cleaning their weapons, talking with a friend. Some where at the medics. Ironhide glanced at Ratchet who's head was still looking that medical tent, 'He probably wants to go and help,' Thought Ironhide. 'Thats cute.' He also added.

"Hold it, younglings." Said a deep gruff voice. Ironhide stopped in front of the big mech. With Ratchet beside him and Kup and Wheeljack right behind them.

"What'd ya doing here?" he sniffed.

"We want to talk to your leader." Said Ironhide.

"Sorry, but Sentinel doesn't take his time to talk about little sparklings problems."

"Were not sparklings!" said Ratchet.

"Well, ya don't look like full grown mechs either."

"Look, we just want to talk-" Ratchet began.

"You're done talking. No get out of here. " he reached over to Ratchet and gave his shoulder a hard squeeze, as Ratchet yelped. Ironhide grabbed his wrist and flipped him over.

"Enough Ironhide!" came a heavy voice.

"Pa?"

**Finally! I'm Finished! Jezze, I haven't updated in awhile. Well you know school, homework all that. So yeah, made Sentinel Prime even though I hate him, but he was the prime before Optimus, and I switched Ironhide's Creator to pa, so what?!**

**Anyway, reviews are nice, Thanks.**


	13. Steelfist & Sentinel

Chapter 13

**My God! Finally, It's chapter 13! Aren't you proud of me? =D **

**Disclaimers': don't own **

Ironhide let go of the big Autobot's arm and stood up strait to face his Creator.

"Creator?"

"Ironhide, why are you here?"

"Why do you think? I wanna kick some decepticon aft!" Ironhide punched his fist into his hand to make his point.

His Creator shook is head.

"No, Ironhide. I won't allow it; you could have stayed with your Carrier and RunningFire. You even dragged Ratchet and Kup into this?"

"Pa, um…" Ironhide quickly made sure Ratchet wasn't listening. "Ratchet's Creator's are dead."

"What!?"

"Shush! Just don't talk to him about it, ok?"

"Very well, but that give me a reason in why you dragged your two best friends to this."

"Kup and I want to fight pa, and Ratchet has no where else to go and said that he want to stay with us."

"Ugh." Ironhide's Creator sighed and rubbed his head. "Very well, your may stay here with the approval of Sentinel. But should he refuse, you better get your aft out of here before I kick it to Iacon."

"Yes, sir."

He smiled and bent down to hug Ironhide. "It's good to see you, son."

"It's good to see you too, Pa." Ironhide hugged him back.

"Your getting pretty tall son." He said once he was done hugging 'Hide. He placed his hand onto of Ironhide's head and drew it across to his chest.

"Taller then you?"

"Ha! In your petro-rabbit chasing dreams."

Ratchet stood by Wheeljack, who was playing with some kind of tool, looking at Ironhide talk to his dad. Kup, who has now grown a head and a half taller then Ratchet and a head taller then Ironhide, placed a comforting on his shoulder. Ratchet looked up at Kup and sadly smiled.

"Ratchet! Kup! Come here! You two are family, and bring your new friend."

They all walked over as Ironhide's dad, he engulfed them into a big bear hug.

"Alright, alright dad! Gezze, put us down."

"fine, alright come on, lets go see Sentinel." They walk threw camp over to a heavily guarded tent.

"Sentinel Prime." Ironhide's dad bowed as he entered.

" Steelfist , what it is?"

"My son and his friends wish to stay and help fight ageist the 'cons" Steelfist smiled and punched his fist into his other servo. That's probably where Ironhide git it from.

"Your son? How old are they?"

"15-17."

'Hum, that is still young but we could use some help.' The prime pondered.

"You are a bunch of frag heads!" Sentinel suddenly yelled.

"Sir!" Steelfist jumped back in surprise.

"Do you even know war!?" He slammed his servos on the table and walked out from his desk.

"How to shoot, to do what ever you can to stay alive, to look into your enemies eye and take their spark away?" He leaned close to Ironhide who kept a hard stare and a strait line for a mouth.

"I will think about it. Leave." He turned around and placed his hands behind his back.

**Cliffhanger! Well kinda. Anyway I finally named Ironhide's dad thanks to Mayday! Yay! And yes their in tents so what?**

**Reviews, thanks. **


	14. Authors Note

**Authors note:**

**Sorry I haven't updated, I've ran out of ideas. But you would be so kind as to me a few ideas in the review box thing, I'll take a look at them and try to updated the story before I have to go back to school. Thank you! **

**~Robowolf **


	15. Promise

Chapter 14

**Disclaimers: I don't own!**

**The gang is like 16-17 here.**

**Again I'm gonna thank ALL OUT TOMBOY for keeping me motivated. **

**Anyway, enjoy!**

After thinking about it for it day, Sentinel Prime allowed the younglings to stay. But they had to have a mentor to train them and not to enter battle. Which of course wouldn't stop Ironhide and Kup. Now they have traveling threw harsh forests, bogs and plains for weeks to keep up with the Deceptcons.

Along the way Ironhide noticed that the Prime spent a lot of time with one bot, which they never saw nor heard of. Naturally this pecked his curiosity.

"Pa," he asked one evening when they where resting to eat.

"Yes?"

"Who is that one bot that Sentinel is always with? We never saw him or anything like that."

"Well son, eheh to tell ya the truth I don't know either."

"Steelfist! We have a problem!" an Autobot said, panicked.

"What's the problem soldier?" He got up calmly and asked slowly.

"Near Kalis, the cons are taking the energy and it's causing a radiation chain and the town near it is suffering!"

"Calm down, alright heres what we need to do. Go get the medic's and some extra hands to the town, get the civilians out, send the engineers and mechanics to the plant with me and the others. Someone else go tell Sentinel what's happening." Steelfist called out orders, leaving Ironhide with the others.

"Ironhide?" Ratchet's voice was soft and calm.

"I'm going to help." Ironhide said firmly.

"No your not, 'Hide your not old enough to fight yet." '_and I don't want you to get hurt.'_

"I don't care, Ratch I'm meant to fight."

Seeing as how Ratchet knew there was no getting threw to him he sighed in defeat.

"Fine, but just don't come home dead, I don't think I'll forgive you."

"I'll come home Ratch don't worry." Ironhide smiled, he won his first fight agents Ratchet! He quickly hugged him. Even though it was quick, you could feel the tension.

"Come on Kup!" Ironhide ran off.

"I'll make sure he comes back a live." Kup stood by Ratchet.

"Thanks." Kup bent down and kissed the forehead of Ratchet. It wasn't meant to be romantic; it was an old way to show a blessing, thanks, or this time, to keep a promise.

"Ratchet!" yelled Ironhide walking into the may bay holding his arm.

"God dam con blasted mah arm-"

Ironhide saw Ratchet standing over a bed, not knowing why he move closer and saw a femme youngling.

"Ratch?"

"She was only 12." He said quietly. **(in human years.)**

"Wha?"

"This youngling, she was one of the few unfortunate bots to walk away from the radiation explosion near Kalis. She was slowing dying and everyone knew, I tried as much as I could to at lest slow her death and make her as comfortable as possible.

But there's not much you can do to make someone comfortable when their systems are slowing shutting down painfully." Ratchet said his back still turned to Ironhide.

"Ratch, ya did what ya could,"

"Ironhide, she is my first death, a 12 year old femme youngling. How am I suppose to coup with that?"

Ratchet turned around to face Ironhide with coolant tears streaming down his face.

"Ratch ya know I hate to see ya cry." He said frowning and reached for a 'tissue' and started to dry Ratchet face. 'Hide knew that Ratchet was thinking of his Creators. He had that look in his optics.

"Ironhide, why do you do that?"

"Do what?"

"Dry my face from coolant tears?"

"I told ya, I hate ta see ya cry."

"But why?"

"Well, I care about ya Ratchet, more than a best friend thing,"

This took Ratchet a moment to process.

"You…you mean you-" Ratchet couldn't finished.

"Yeah." Ironhide said moving closer to Ratchet. Ratchet looked down at the floor, he didn't really know what to do.

Ironhide lifted Ratchet's head by placing a finger under his chin and gently kissed him.

Ironhide slowly broke the kiss and nuzzled into Ratchet's neck. Ratchet let out a mewl.

"Um, sorry yer probably tired." Said Ironhide, Ratchet slowly nodded. Ironhide did feel bad, I mean he kinda felt like he was taking ad vantage of Ratchet's weak moment. Honestly wanted to tell Ratchet at a different time, but Ratchet could use some good news and comfort.

Then Ironhide picked Ratchet up bridle style and carried Ratchet into his room. Ratchet was worried about the off lined youngling still there, and com. 'Jack to take care of her.

He wrapped his arms around Ironhide's neck even tighter and frowned a little, not being there to say his final good byes to the young femm bot. Ironhide sensed this and kissed Ratchet on his forehead.

"Ratch, you want to go back to say good bye?" Ironhide mumbled, his lips still pressed to Ratchet's forehead.

"No… I just want to go to sleep."

"Ok."

Ironhide punched in the code and walked in, and laid Ratchet on his bed and turned around to leave. But was grabbed on the wrist by Ratchet who was now sitting half up. He looked up at Ironhide with the same sad puppy eyes the night when Ironhide realized he love Ratchet.

Ratchet didn't need to say anything to Ironhide, he just wanted Ironhide to stay with him. Ironhide smiled and slowly crawled on the bed to the other side of Ratchet and kissed him before wrapping his arms around him tightly pulling Ratchet into his chest. As they fell asleep Ratchet sadly smiled, he was glad he had Ironhide threw all of this.

"Ironhide,"

"Um?"

"I still need to fix your arm."

"Later, sleep time." He mumbled into Ratchet's neck and hugged him tighter.

**Yay! I finally got this part! But I cant stop writing this! Reviews please! **


	16. Dont leave

Chapter 15

**Disclaimers: I don't own!**

**The gang is like 16-17 here.**

**I'm sorry for not updating sooner! I went on vacation and I'm now drowning in a pool (more like sea) of homework. But I pull this out just for guys! (Also cause of ALL OUT TOMBOY thanks!) **

**Anyway, enjoy!**

This day… was going to be interesting. Ratchet thought when he first woke up. Actually he overslept, do to the fact that he was trapped by his new boyfriend, Ironhide. Because last they (finally) confessed their feelings to each other.

Knowing Ironhide he was probably still asleep. Ratchet slowly turned his head to see.

Yup, 'Hide was still in a deep and heavy sleep. Ratchet quickly examined there present state. Ironhide had one arm under his head, one arm wrapped tightly around Ratchet's mid sections, and his top leg trapped Ratchet's legs.

Ratchet turned around in Ironhide's arms.

"Ironhide?" Ratchet whisper. "Ironhide, wake up."

"Whazz? Um, Ratch? Whats wrong?" Ironhide mumbled then nuzzled back to his arm.

"We need to get up."

"Um no we don't."

"Well I need to."

"To bad, 'M not lettin' ya." His southern draw becoming thicker as he slowly wakes up.

"Hide."

"Yes, Ratch?"

"I still need to fix your arm."

"I'm fine Ratch."

"Oh really? Then move your rotator gear."

Ironhide hesitated then move it back, and groaned before saying, "See, it's fine." Ironhide forced a smile on. "No your not," Ratchet sighed then sat up. "Come on sit up." Ironhide used his good arm as Ratchet helped him. Wiping away the dry enorgon blood Ratchet cleaned the wound and popped his gear back into place. "Their, that should do it." Ratchet said still fingering his shoulder. Ironhide smiled down his medic and kissed his forehead. Ratchet smiled and looked up to see Ironhide.

"Come on we have to get up." Ratchet spun around to get off the bed.

"Ugh!" Ironhide groaned but fallowed.

Outside they saw Wheeljack and Kup talking to each other. Kup with a goofy smile on his face, and one hand rubbing the back of his neck. Wheeljack with his hands behind his back and one foot behind the other shyly.

"Wonder what their talkin' about?" Ironhide quietly asked. Before Ratchet could answer Wheeljack jumped up and clung to Kup's neck.

"I think I know." Ratchet smile. They made their way over quietly.

"Hey guys! What up?" Ironhide boomed, scaring them slightly.

"Hi 'Hide, Ratch!" 'Jack beamed.

"What'd ya talkin' about?" Ironhide smiled.

"Well um…" They stammered. Looking around awkwardly as enorgon blush came to their face plates.

"Are you guys together?" Ratchet smiled.

"Ahahaha congrads Kup!" Ironhide laughed and put his friend in a headlock.

But their party was short lived as a solider came to them and addressed Ironhide.

"Which one of you is Ironhide, son of Steelfist?"

"I am." Ironhide straitened up tall and looked the other bot in the optic.

"I have word that your Creator is leaving to be stationed at Polyhex."

Ironhide stood still. Once the solider left, Ratchet wrapped his arm around Ironhide's and quietly said, "Ironhide? Are you ok?" "How the frag can he leave me again?" Ironhide finally growled quietly. He started to walk, but Ratchet stepped in front of him and said, "Ironhide calm down, its not his fault." Ironhide blinked a few times then said, "I need to talk to him." And went around Ratchet.

"Ironhide." Ratchet whispered.

Ironhide leaned on his father's doorway of his quarts, with his arms crossed, waiting for him. "Ironhide?" His creator looked up from packing. "What's wrong son?"

"What the hell pa!?" Ironhide said, stepping forward and unweaving his arms.

"Excuse me?" Steelfist narrowed his optics.

"Why are you being re-stationed?!"

"Ironhide that not my ch-"

"You're leaving again! Why can't you request to stay here?"

"I don't question the Primes, and you shouldn't too."

"I'm not questioning them, I'm questioning you!"

"Ironhide I-I'm not in a position to argue with our leaders."

"I don't want you to leave again!" Ironhide yelled.

"Ironhide you sound like a spoiled sparkling."

"I don't care! You're leaving me again!"

"Ironhide, I will never leave you. I love you and you know that."

"Then why won't you fight to stay here!" Ironhide felt coolant tears stinging.

"Don't you think I didn't!"

Silence fell hard as Ironhide looked at the ground. Steelfist carefully laid a hand on Ironhide's shoulder.

"Ironhide, look I don't want to go either. But I don't have a chose. And I'll always be with you and always love you." Ironhide looked away then quickly clung to his father.

"I love you too." Ironhide cried as his creator bent down to hug him.

**Yes, I am calling them boyfriends because I think that they call each other, bounded, mate and/or sparkmate when their bounded or 'married'.**

**Kup and Wheeljack are together! I don't know why! **


	17. New Prime

Chapter 16

**Disclaimers: I don't own!**

**The gang is like 16-17 here.**

**Anyway, enjoy!**

Ironhide didn't talk at all when he Creator was being re-stationed. Ironhide didn't even look at Steefist. They all stood in straits lines facing the stage where Sentinel prime was with Steelfist and a few others. They where giving speeches and saying goodbyes.

Ratchet wanted nothing more then to go to Ironhide and comfort him. But him being a medic and Ironhide being a soldier they where in different groups.

When everyone thought that it was over and where about to go back to what they where doing the prime caught their attention again.

"I as well am going to be re-stationed." He stated simply. Other started yelling out, 'who else is going to lead us?', and 'what'll happen to us?'

Ratchet was worried that a riot would start, no matted how trained a bot is, they can always acted out.

"My apprentice will lead you to victory! He may be young but he his wise and he will continue to receive my orders, so do not doubt him because he is young, I have hand selected him myself. He is Optimus Prime!"

A youngling probably only a few years younger then Ratchet. (human years, and Ratchet is the youngest) He had the most deep blue optics Ratchet had ever seen, and a small nervous smile on cute childish mouth plates. This is probably when Ratchet's nurturing nature kicked in. He couldn't help but smile. Now he did have a cretin level of tolerance with younglings and sparklings.

He liked them when they where about 4 and older. When their 1 to 4 they can be hyper active little glitches. But this one, only seeming to be 10 to 12, looked like the very calm and quite sparkling that was so rare. Optimus stayed quite as his mentor gave a speech. After that they said goodbye one last time then drove off, leaving their new Prime still onstage, with two white guard bots beside him. He tilled his head down with his hand servos behind his back. Slowly everyone went back to their stations. There where a few others left, including Ironhide, Ratchet, Kup and Wheeljack. They all grouped together and went to their new Prime. Optimus slowly looked up to them; wonder, worry and the slightest hint of fear swam in his optics.

Ratchet smiled and reached a hand out to him, "Hi there." Optimus looked at this group and their picture pose. The white one reaching out was on his one knee with a kind smile on his face plates. The big red one was on the right side of the medic, leaning on his right leg with his arms crossed and the slightest smirk on his lips. On the left side of the medic was also a big blue bot with his arms crossed, a eye brow plate raise, and on his left a white bot, smaller with colors, fins on either side of his head and a big friendly smile. Optimus smiled big and took the white medic's hand servo, "Hi."

**And here's Optimus! Yay! Reviews please? They make me happy!**


	18. Optics

**Disclaimers: I don't own!**

**I'm sorry but this one is going to be very short, like a dapple. Also this idea came from ALL OUT TOMBOY, thank you! You rock!**

**Anyway, enjoy!**

It's been about a week since the gang has met their new and young Prime. Optimus frequently hung out with Ironhide and Kup to learn how to battle. He saw Ratchet for learning how to care and treat other. And Wheeljack….just to have a good time.

Well one they where all off. So far the young Prime has got Wheeljack and Kup in tow. He thought it would be fun if they all could go and do something together. They made their way to Ratchet's and Ironhide, now, shared tent.

Prime skipped/walked ahead of Kup and 'Jack.

"So Oppy, what do you wanna do today?" Wheeljack asked, using Optimus's nickname.

"um I donno, what do you guys wanna do?"

"I wanna go back to- ouf!" Kup started but then got elbowed by 'Jack.

"Well, we can have a picnic, or play with some rockets."

"If we do that we'll all get blown up." Kup said.

"Kup!" Wheeljack whined.

"Ah…I'm sorry love." Kup smiled.

Prime stuck his tongue out "Blah!"

"That's right Optimus!" Wheeljack smiled.

"I'm dating a sparkling." Kup sighed.

"Well, I'm not boring am I?"

"No, no your not." Kup ever so slightly smiled.

Once they reached the medic's and warrior's tent, Kup and 'Jack gave each other concerned looks. They heard noises from the tent.

"Com'on guys!" Optimus ran up to the tent.

"No! Optimus! Your innocent optics!" Wheeljack cried out.

But it was too late. Optimus saw Ironhide and Ratchet in an intense make out session.

The young prime's optics went big and his mouth was gapping.

Kup walked over and cover his no longer innocent optics, and carried him away.

**HAHAHA Got ya didn't I? **

**Anyway I think the next Chapter will be skipped ahead to a year. Thank you! Reviews! **


	19. Part 1

**I'm back! Man, I'm sorry I haven't updated in awhile, but I'm so effed up in my math work its not even funny. Anyway, this is going to be in parts… either in 2 or 3 parts, I donno yet. These chapter mostly focus on Prime. **

**Yes I will be adding new pairs, Prowl x Jazz, Hound x Mirage and a different pairing, see if you can guess. **

**Disclaimers: I don't own!**

**Now, enjoy! Thank you.**

It's been about 5 years, and Kup, Wheeljack, Ironhide and Ratchet have grown up into young 'adults' and Prime is now a wise but weary teenage. And he was now facing a tough decision. About a week ago he had gotten word that his arch enemy, you know him, Megatron, has fled to a far plant known as Earth with a vast supplies of energy.

Now the young prime had to decide who he was going to take on his trip with him. Of course he'd take Kup, 'Jack, ratchet and 'Hide. They have helped him in many situations, Optimus has often wondered why he was chosen and not one of them. But he probably will not know.

He sighed and went back to thinking of his team.

The twins Sideswipe and Sunstreaker, they were a toss up. Both were great soldiers, but they were young, and tended to annoy and prank other bots, maybe with the right and constant training they would hopefully, at lest, cut down on joking and focuses.

They where an option.

Prowl, he was defiantly going. A problem solver, tactic, good fighter, he would get to great titles and ranks. A great choice. But he would only go if his best friend, Jazz, went. Now Jazz, he was stealthy and also a great fighter. But if he'd only also stop pranking and abusing his gift, he would make the third in command or head spy.

But than again, Prowl also wouldn't leave his brothers, Smokescreen and Bluestreak. Smokescreen… he may have a gambling problem but when he wants to he can fight, and serenely use the gift of distracting and blinding the enemy, he's an… interesting choice.

Bluestreak, he's young and hasn't been in many battles, he has promise if he's anything like his older brother, Prowl. Which made him think of Bumblebee.

Prime smiled at the thought of Bee. Bee is in fact the youngest, but he has something special, and is special to Prime. He maybe young now but with the help of Optimus he'll make a great warrior and who knows, he could be the next Prime. If the special something Prime sees is the same thing that Sentinel saw in Optimus.

He still needed a few more characters to join. Maybe Hound. He's a good soldier, love to explore, loyalty, trustworthy, he's a good choice. And his best friend, which no one can figure out how, Mirage. Mirage he rivals Jazz on stealth only because of his gift of invisibility.

And Hound's other friend Tracker. He and Hound are great for scouting and rescue missions.

Prime smiled contently and wrote down the names, the next meeting he'll announce who he'd like to have come and hopefully they'll agree.

**Next part soon! So, can you guess the mystery pair? **


	20. Part 2

**Part 2! Still fallowing Optimus more. Kup, Wheeljack, Ratchet and Ironhide are young 'adults' Prime is an older teenager. **

**Smokescreen and Tracker are teenagers. **

**Prowl, Jazz Sideswipe, Sunstreaker, Mirage and Hound are older kids, early teens, Prowl is the oldest and the twins are the youngest in this group.**

**Bluestreak is a kid and Bee, of course, is the youngest. **

**Disclaimers: I don't own!**

**Enjoy!**

The meeting went great, everyone agreed to join, some more hesitant than others, but still everyone said yes and thats what counted.

Optimus and Ironhide where loading the ARK with supplies. Fuel for the ship, enorgon, medical supplies and other basics.

Everyone else would get to pack a few personal and war items. Everyone bet that Sideswipe would bring his famous blankie.

"So, Optimus… you have an apprentice?"

"Your talking about Bee?" Prime asked.

"Yeah, he's a good younglin', ya remember when the twins came?"

"Yeah," Prime laughed.

"Just about made Ratch loss all of his care and nurturin' for sparks. That is until Bee and Bluestreak came along."

"What are you talking about?" Ratchet climbed into the ship where the solider and Prime.

"Nottin Darlin'." Ironhide smiled and kissed him on the cheek. Optimus was still a bit uncomfortable, after he lost his innocent optics.

**:::::::**

"Jazz, get down from there!" Prowl harshly whispered. Jazz was currently climbing the vents in the ARK, to spy on Prime, 'Hide and Ratchet.

"Hold on, I wanna hear what their talkin' bout." Jazz smiled.

"Prowl, was Jazz doin'?" Baby Bumblebee asked, with Sideswipe close behind.

"He's being an idiot."

"An idiot you love!" Jazz sang, meaning love in a best friends way. Now Prowl and Jazz have a crush on each other, but they don't know and they don't even know that they like each other.

"Hey! Being an idiot is my job!" Sideswipe said.

"Not a job, it's your pre…pre… Prowl help me out." Sunstreaker stumbled on his words.

"Profession?" Prowl said monotone.

"Yeah!... nerd."

"Hey, he may be a nerd but he's my nerd!" Jazz yelled.

"Thanks Jazz," Prowl said slowly.

"Welcome!"

"Jazz! Get out of here!" Ironhide yelled.

"Uh-oh, busted!" Jazz jumped out of the vent and caught up to the group.

**AHAHAHA! I'm still having Sides with his blankie. (Sideswipe's blankie showed up in another one of my series, Missing Prowl, for those of you that don't know)**

**Now, I think that everyone is protective of Bee, which is why I have a few fallow him. **

**Anyway part three coming up soon, and they finally leave to Earth! **

**Reviews please, they make me happy! **


	21. Part 3

**I'm Back! This is part 3. **

**Now don't judge me or tell me this but Ive decided to make the trip only a few years… I know it longer but oh well!**

**Also this is before Prime gets his mouth plate.**

**OH! And there will also be Blue x Sunny in future! (Donno if I mentioned that) **

**Now, enjoy!**

It was finally time for Prime and his team to go to Earth. The other soldiers said their goodbyes as the ARK started. The trip was long and they took turns piloting the ship.

Finally after a few years they saw the blue, white and little bit of green planet. Everyone was getting sick of being in the same place such as the twins, that where starting to destroy things. And some of them were getting sick of seeing each other, Sunny with Sides and Prowl and Smokescreen. It was going to take about 38 hours to land.

Prime sat with Prowl and Ironhide locating a good spot. Bumblebee, who was now 5-6, tapped on Optimus to get his attention. He waited patiently for a minute, until the prime looked down.

"Yes Bumblebee?"

"Well you read…to me?" Bee held a datapad with one of Bee's favorite stories. Prime smiled.

"Of course." He bent down and picked up Bumblebee and carried him to Bee's and Blue's shared quarters. Bluestreak was with his brothers, trying to get them to stop fighting…again.

"Ok, lets see. Once many megacycles ago," Prime started as Bee laid down.

**(bare with me here)**

"Prumis made 7 brothers. Light, dark, water, metal, air, plant and eclectic. He sent them out all across the universe. The light son became the sun and stars. The dark became the night and shadows, water and air banned together to make us grow. Plant grew to be fuel and electric became our life source."

After a few more chapters Prime stopped, knowing that the 3rd to 4th chapter was when Bumblebee would fall asleep. He smiled and laid the data pad down, tucking in Bumblebee he kissed his forehead, like Kup did to Ratchet for a promise, only this one was for protection.

Optimus returned to the Telatran 1. Before anyone said anything, the lights flashed red with warning.

"What's happin'!?" Jazz stumbled.

"Were going to fast, Earth's gravitational pull is too strong it's making us plummet, were going to crash!" Prowl yelled.

**::::Intermission!::::**

Ironhide groaned, one of the first to get up. Holding his head for a minuet he looked around, Ratchet was splayed out next to him.

"Ratch!" He scrambled to his love.

"Ratchet, wake up! Com'on, can ya hear me?!" He shook him awake.

"Ironhide?" Ratchet pried his optics open.

"Thank the All Spark!" Ironhide pulled him into a tight hug.

"Wheeljack, I swear to Prumis if you leave I'll go to the all spark and drag you back."

Kup growled.

"You, you really mean it?" 'Jack cracked an optic open, smiling.

"No…get up will ya?"

"Aw! You do care!" Wheeljack jumped/tackled Kup.

"Jazz?" Prowl moaned, looking to his friend as he groaned, Prowl sat up. Cradling Jazz's head, not awake yet.

"Prowl?" Jazz whimpered.

"I'm here, are ok?" 

"Y-yeah."

"Bluestreak? Are you ok?" Smokescreen asked, helping his little brother.

"Yeah, I'm ok. Are you? What happed?" Blue asked.

"Mirage, wake up." Hound gently shook him.

"Stop shaking me, I'm fine."

Hound laughed and hugged him tightly.

Optimus groaned sitting up. Shaking his head he thought of only one thing.

"Bumblebee!" He stood up and raced back to Bee's quarter's. The young spark was still asleep but he tumbled out of his bed.

"Bumblebee, are you ok?" Prime picked him up and looked over him.

"Yeah I'm ok, why?" Bee tilted his helm to the side.

Prime smiled and sighed relived. 'This spark can sleep threw anything.'

Prime carried Bee back to the main deck where Ratchet and 'Jack where busy working on everyone.

"Sideswipe! Wake up!" Sunny cried out. He was on his hands and knees looking over his brother who laid on the floor. Everyone stood over the brothers.

"Sideswipe, please." Sunstreaker started to shake, trying to hold back the enorgon tears.

"bln-tketie" the red twin mumbled.

"Sideswipe?" Sunny looked up.

"Blankie." Sideswipe mumbled again, waking up.

"You…you frag head! You gave me a spark attack! I was worried sick and all you can think of is your blankie!?"

Everyone laughed and after they were checked over they made repairs to the Telatran 1 and a few other things, they recharged, all but Prime. Who worried where they were and if they would survive.

**Finally! Their on Earth! **

**Ok, I'm gonna go sleep… I wish. **

**Anyway, reviews please! They make my day!**


	22. First Rebellion, First Fight

**I have decided that every now and again a chapter will be about another pair. **

**Bumblebee is kinda emotional in this… just for fun. Also I think he's like 7 in this now. **

**Thank you, now read!**

Prime and Prowl where the first ones up. They started working on repairing teleatran-one. Of course even though they both are extremely intelligent but they couldn't really complete all of the repairs. Even when 'Jack woke up they still wanted Ratchet, but knowing Ironhide he was probably keeping him hostage in his sleep. And he was not a force to be reckoned with awake or asleep when it's about stealing Ratchet from him.

"Optimus Prime, I'm detecting multiple decepticon signals." Prowl reported.

"Where?"

"2 miles east of here. But I'm not really sure Prime, I mean Teleatran isn't completely fix so it could be static."

"That maybe, but its better safe than sorry. I'll go check it out."

"Optimus, can I come?" Bumblebee asked, his big round optics where hard to say no.

"I donno Baby Bee." Sideswipe said, Prime thanking Sideswipe silently for stepping in and having him to say no to Bee.

"I'm not a sparkling!" Bee protested.

"Bumblebee, I'm sorry but I agree with Sideswipe, you may not be a sparkling but your still to young."

"But, Optimus, you're a Prime a leader and warrior, if I'm with you nottin bad will happen." Bumblebee smiled.

"Thank you for your faith Bumblebee, but I and the other still don't want anything to happen. I may be a Prime but I am not perfect. I am sorry Bumblebee." Prime quickly transformed and drove off, he did feel bad but he'd make it up to Bee later.

Bee stood there, still looking to where Optimus drove off. Sideswipe looked to his brother, exchanging looks Sideswipe rested a hand on the little yellow shoulder, which was shrugged off with attitude. Bumblebee stormed off to his quarters, leaving a slightly hurt Sideswipe.

Bumblebee threw himself on his bed and burred his face plates into his pillow. Bluestreak came in slowly. He sat on his best friend's bed and waited for him to say something.

"It's not fair Blue," Bumblebee sobbed.

"I know Bee."

"They treat us like were sparklings."

"Well, we are the youngest so they probably want to-"

"Ok not helping Blue."

"Sorry, but still we are the youngest."

"I know I know."

"Well, do you need anything? Engergon, a datapad… wow we don't have a lot."

"No, thanks Blue." Bumblebee sadly laughed.

Bee sat there awhile until a plan hatched. He looked out his chamber and silently tiptoed across, thanking Jazz for showing him how to be stealthy.

Making sure no one saw him He transformed and drove off too find Optimus.

**::::::::::::**

Optimus crept behind the rock. Confirming his suspicion. Megatron and his cons where at the hot springs, getting ready to take engron. Prime was about to call Teletran-one until,

"Optimus," Bumblebee, whisper/yelled.

"Bumblebee!? What are you doing here?"

"Here to help." Bee smiled.

"Bumblebee you shouldn't be here."

"But Optimus, I want to help."

"Bee, we cant do this now. We'll discuss this later, just sit here and don't move." Prime contacted Teleatran-one sending the coordinates. Prime sighed and looked at Bee.

"Stay here." Prime got up and went out from the rock.

"Megatron,"

"Optimus Prime,"

**(Ok I'm not writing a fight scene, so use your freaking imagination.) **

In the middle of the battle Prime heard Bumblebee scream. Turning around he saw Starscream grabbing Bee.

"Bumblebee!" Prime gave one last powerful punch to Megatons 'abs' and went to Bumblebee.

"Optimus!" The Autobots yelled out.

"Autobots attack!" Optimus ordered jumping over the rock to get to Bee. He shot at Starscream 4 times then took a jumping kick to his head. Bee landed near the springs.

Optimus scooped up Bumblebee and once Megatron called the retreat Prime drove back to ARK with Bumblebee in tow.

Optimus paced the med bay as Ratchet checked over Bumblebee.

"Optimus, were sorry. We didn't see Bumblebee sneak out." Sideswipe and Sunstreaker apologized.

"Sideswipe Sunstreaker, please now right now."

"Yes, sir." They went out relived.

"Prime stop pacing, he's fine, you can see him now." Ratchet said.

Optimus took a breath an went in. Bumblebee sat on the medical bed, lookin at the floor.

"Bumblebee, look at me." Bee slowly looked up, not much though.

"Bumblebee, that was a dumb and reckless thing you did."

"I know."

"You could have been captured if I wasn't there."

"Yeah," Bee lowered his head again.

"I was scarred Bumblebee, don't do that again. I don't know what I would have done if they captured you."

Bumblebee jumped down and ran into Primes legs, giving them a hug until he bent down and picked him up.

"I'm sorry Optimus, I'm sorry. I won't do it again." Bee cried.

"I know Bee, I know." Prime hugged back.

**I know it sucks, but I'm freaking tired, and the next one will be better. Now… I still have homework so someone kill me. Until next time. **


	23. Finally!

**Disclaimers: I don't own!**

**Just read!**

It's been over a week ago since the Bumblebee accident, and right now they where in their third battle on Earth.

Ratchet was crouching on the battle field fixing Wheeljack as bullets bolted by. Then something punched him in the shoulder and clenched his neck slowly lifting him up, he cried out in pain. Ironhide, who was near by fighting a random Deception, heard Ratchet and looked over to see Shockwave chocking Ratchet. Ratchet's feet literary off the ground, as he clawed at Shockwave's hand.

Growling Ironhide punched his opponent into the ground then ran at Shockwave. Pulling out a gun he shot Shockwave in the arm, and side. Ratchet fell to the ground coughing Ironhide rammed his shoulder into Shockwave's back. His back turned to Ratchet he still fought Shockwave and punched him to the ground, he was also about to pull out his pistol again but Ratchet came up behind Ironhide and tightly wrapped his arms around Ironhide's torso, with his forehead agents Ironhide's back.

"Ironhide that's enough, it's ok. I'm fine." He whispered.

He felt Ironhide's spark pulse slow down at the words. And slowly Ironhide let his hands fall.

Then Megatron called off the attack and the Deceptcons took to the sky. Ironhide gently pulled Ratchet's arms off of him and turned around to see him, Ratchet's hands still in his. Ratchet's eyes where full of concern, and fascination.

"What?"

"How can you just continually fight like that?"

"Well, I fight for those I love" he smiled then kissed Ratchet's forehead.

"Hey, not to break up this sappy sweet moment but I'm still leaking here." Called 'Jack.

"Sorry Wheeljack." Ratchet said and crouched down by him again.

After the fight whose who where injured went to the May bay. Thankfully not many so Ratchet wasn't busy, so it was the perfect time for Wheeljack to annoy him.

And Ironhide and Kup where talking in the weapons room cleaning the equipment.

"So, how are you and Ironhide doing?" asked Wheeljack.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean!~ has he asked you anything? Anything important?" Wheeljack sang.

"No, why?"

"So, Hide…, you ask Ratchet yet?" asked Kup, not looking up from polishing his gun.

"Ask 'm what?" Ironhide asked as he took a bite of his enorgon.

"You know, to be sparkmates?"

Ironhide in hailed coughing on his enorgon, "W-what!?" He coughed.

Kup patted him on the back laughing, "Well, I just assume, I mean you two have known each other since Ratchet was born." **(yes, Ironhide is a little bit older than Ratchet.)**

"S-sparkmates!?" Ratchet nearly stumbled back.

Wheeljack laughed and said, "Yeah! I mean who long have you guys been together?"

"About 2 'years.'" **(In human years, I don't know Cybertron years.)**

"And how long have you two known each other?"

"My whole life."

"Well, I just think it's reasonable, I mean, I think Kup might ask me soon."

"What?"

"I said I think."

"I donno Kup, do ya think I should ask m?"

"I don't see why not."

"hum, alright." Ironhide got up.

"Hey, Where you going?"

"Goin to see Ratchet!"

"Ratchet!" called a familiar southern drawn voice.

" 'Hide?"

"Oh!" Wheeljack giggled uncontrollably.

Ironhide entered the may bay and stood in front of Ratchet.

"Yes?" Ratchet asked casually. The few bots in the may bay could sense something was up.

"Come on." Ironhide smiled and grabbed his hand and walked him out of everyone's sight.

Ironhide felt like he was walking on air he had so much confidence and energy. Ironhide took him to their shared quarters and sat Ratchet on their bed as he crouched down on the ground in front of him, with Ratchet's hand still in his.

"Ratchet, you know I love you."

"Yes."

"So I have a big question for you, would you like to be my sparkmate?"

Ratchet didn't respond.

"I-I know it's a big question and if you need time to-"

"No."

"What?"

"No Ironhide…..I love to be your sparkmate!" Ironhide stood up as Ratchet jumped into his arms.

"Dear Prumis, Ratch, ya nearly gave me a spark attack!" Ironhide laughed, and lifted Ratchet up then hugged him. When he pulled away Ratchet had coolant tears streaming down his face.

"Ratchet! Why ya cryin!?"

"I'm crying because I'm happy, ya dork." Ratchet laughed. Ironhide smiled, wiping away Ratchets tears and gave Ratchet a kiss on his forehead.

"Love ya."

"I love you too."

There was a silent 'aw' from the door as Wheeljack and Kup pecked in. Wheeljack stifled an excited scream as he jumped into Kup's arms and gave him a sloppy but quick kiss.

**Don't ask me why it's so sappy, ok? It just is… and yes I'm going to still continue this. Review please! **


	24. Your Optics, your face

**This chapter is about Jazz and Prowl. It's a few years later so their around 15, 14?….I'm terrible at math so I don't care! Also I'm making Jazz talk in his crazy dialect, so…sorry if you cant fallow. **

**Enjoy~**

It was a relatively normal day at the ARK. Normal because Prowl was chasing Sunstreaker around trying to kill him, relatively because The yellow twin just admitted to having a huge crush on Bluestreak.

Jazz was sitting at in the Rec. Room, reading a data pad while listening to music. Humming along, and swinging his feet, cause we all know he's on of the shortest bot.

Prowl came over, growling about how Sunny got away, or that their to young and Blue's innocent.

"Calm down Prowler," Jazz practically sang, as he still listened to music.

"Why? Their only 12-"

"13," Jazz corrected.

"Whatever, they don't know what love is."

"It's jus a crush, Prowl. Sides Ratch n Old' Hide where in love at 13 too."

"That's not helping, Jazz."

"Ah know."

Prowl gave up on trying to convince Jazz. After an hour a siren went off from telatran One.

Every bot, sprang up as Prime called names of who would stay here and who would fight.

"Kup, Ironhide, Jazz, Prowl, Smokescreen, transform and roll out. Wheeljack, Ratchet, prepare the Medbay." Optimus instructed, as the spark mates kissed each other farewell and luck.

Behind Prime, Jazz tried to cheer Prowl up by lightly bumping into him or driving ahead. But, how could the tactic stay in his sulking mode? He humored his best friend racing him.

**::::::**

They all were in a fierce fight. Prime, of course, was battling Megatron. Kup and Ironhide where taking on a bunch of the constructicons as Smokescreen distracted Starscream. And Prowl was fighting Skywarp as Jazz took on Thundercracker.

Skywarp knocked over Prowl sending him too the ground. As prowl recollected himself, his system blurring his vision with warring signs of critical condition. Skywarp charged his cannon, pointing it at Prowl.

The gun shot zipped threw, white armor. And deep blue optics. Jazz crashed to the ground, beside Prowl. Clearing the signs, Prowl saw just in time what happened. Skywarp fired his cannon, Prowl death was certain. But Jazz, with his incredible speed, jump in the neck of time to save Prowl, but into his optics.

"Deceptcons! Retreat!" Megatron called.

"Prowl, ya still alive?" Jazz asked, his optics leaking enorgon blood.

"Jazz, you idiot." Prowl let a few enorgon tears slip.

"Heh, yer still here."

"Ironhide!" Prowl screeched.

The big mech rushed over to see what happed. In all his years of war, this was one of the saddest moments.

Ironhide picked up Jazz gently, but he whimpered when he knew that it wasn't Prowl anymore. Knowing was this meant, and trying to hide his smile he gave Jazz back to Prowl and beckond to Prime. Optimus had Ironhide call Ratchet ahead to let him know what was going on.

Seeing as how Jazz was blind they had to walk, Prowl carried him most of the time until he got energetic and had to move, then Prowl lead him by hand.

It was a bittersweet moment.

**::::::::**

Jazz was now laying on a berth, while Ratchet was looking at his dead optics. Jazz didn't want anyone to see, especially Baby Bee, fearing that he'd be afraid of Jazz.

While Ratchet worked on Jazz over the weeks, Prowl was there for every one of them. He did what ever was asked… except leave. And over that time Jazz got use to being sightless. He used his audio sensors, now recognizing everyone's 'footsteps' or breaths.

But days turned to weeks and weeks turned into 3 months. All the time Jazz was either in his room, Prowls or the Medbay. Wheeljack and Ratchet where tying to make a visor that would allow him to see.

Even though he said that he was use to the darkness now, he still missed color, and seeing everyone. Finally the came when Jazz had a visor. And as soon as Prowl heard he stopped whatever he was doing and bolted to the Medbay. During the operation he was to wait outside though. He sat on a bench, lost in his thought that he didn't see Ironhide.

"Something wrong Prowl?" he asked.

"No, I'm fine Ironhide."

Rising an optic brow he said, "Did anyone tell ya, yer a terrible liar?"

"Jazz pointed that out once, yes,"

"Then what troubling ya?" 'Hide too a seat across from the youngling.

"Is it Jazz?" he asked, getting a nod in agreement.

"Why?"

"I feel…guilty." He explained.

"Why?"

"That shoot was meant for me, not Jazz."

"Jazz saved yer life,"

"Nearly costing his."

"He knows that, but he's yer best friend, and want ya ta be safe 'nd happy."

"Like you and Ratchet do for each other?"

"Yeah, whats yer point?"

"What yours?"

Before their conversation could go on Ratchet opened the door, beckoning to Prowl.

"Well?" Prowl asked eagerly.

"The operation went fine, he's awake but don't turn on the light, he says it's hurts."

Prowl practically ran to where Jazz was laying down.

"Prowl?" Jazz recognized his hurried foot steps, and reached his hand out. Prowl smiled and grasped it.

"Yeah, how are you? Can you see?"

"Yeah…but we tried turnin the lights on but it hurt to much."

"Cant you adjust the brightness on your visor?"

"Prowler I jus got this thing, I donno how to work it yet."

"Yeah, I know." Prowl said sadly.

"Hey, don't pout, Ah'll be able ta yer face again n when Ah do it better not be poutin!"

"Hahah, ok."

**::::::::**

It's been under a week and Jazz was finally out of the Medbay. Everyone was excited and crowed him. Only after a few hours did everyone calm down and went to find Prowl, sulking in a corner.

"Hey, what did Ah tell you, about yer face?"

"That it's awesome?" Prowl joked.

"No, mine is awesome…yer is…ok."

"OK? Mines better that ok."

"Yeah, but it aint _awesome_."

They laughed and Prowl finally asked,

"So you really can see again?"

"Yup, but the light still hurts so Ah have my visor really low on the brightness or whatever."

"That's good,"

Jazz smiled and tackled Prowl into a tight hug.

"Thank you for being there with me." Jazz said, as Prowl hugged him back, Jazz's head fit perfectly under his chin.

"I'll be there for you."

**Oh! So close! Oh well, maybe next time. Ugh freaking homework! Someone kill it! Ok, now…who has suggestions for the next chapter? Please, I really some! **


End file.
